Bill Ratner
| birth_place = Saint Paul, Minnesota, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actor, author, performance artist | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | years_active = 1982–present | spouse = | children = | website = }} Bill Ratner (born February 25, 1947) is an American voice actor, author and solo performance artist. His book, Parenting for the Digital Age: The Truth behind Media's Effect on Children and What To Do About It, winner of the National Indie Excellence Award and a Next Generation Indie Book Award and Eric Hoffer Book Award finalist, is published by Familius. His personal essays are published in The Baltimore Review, Blue Lake Review and The Missouri Review. Ratner’s performances of his personal essays are featured on KCRW’s Strangers and National Public Radio's The Business. and Good Food. He tours nationally for storytelling conferences, and festivals, is a regular competitor in The Mothhttp://www.themoth.org Story Slams in Los Angeles, is a nine-time Moth StorySLAM Winner, a National Storytelling Festival Story Slam teller-Jonesborough TN, a National Storytelling Network storyteller. He has been a Los Angeles Unified School storyteller since 1993. He is a contributing author of the book Secrets of Voiceover Success. He is a two-time winner of "Best of the Hollywood Fringe Festival Extension" - Solo Category for "Bobbywood: Whatever Happened to Bobby the Bellboy?" in 2013 and Voices in my Head: A Life. He is a member of Actors Equity Association, and Screen Actors Guild-American Federation of TV & Radio Artists (SAG-AFTRA) where he teaches voiceovers, and chairs the Hollywood SAG-AFTRA TV Promo & Movie Trailer Announcers Caucus. He is best known as the voice of Flint in Hasbro’s syndicated TV cartoon G.I. Joe. He reprised the role of "Flint" in episodes of Family Guy, Robot Chicken, and Community. He is the movie trailer voice for Inside Out, Ant-Man, Will Ferrell's Talladega Nights and Blades of Glory, Kung Fu Panda, '' Piglet's Big Movie, ''Tenacious D, Mike Myers's The Love Guru, Monsters vs. Aliens, Observe and Report, Extract, The Goods, Youth in Revolt, and many more. He narrates documentaries on Discovery, A&E, E! True Hollywood Story, Travel Channel, The Weather Channel and History. His voice is on Kings Quest, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, Grand Theft Auto V, Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3 and Final Fantasy XV, and he is the narrator in episodes of Ben 10 for the Cartoon Network. Bill is also a voice-over announcer for television stations across the United States. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Saint Paul, Minnesota Category:American male voice actors Category:Radio and television announcers Category:WRAL people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Writers from Saint Paul, Minnesota Category:American male essayists Category:American essayists Category:20th-century essayists Category:21st-century essayists Category:20th-century American male writers Category:21st-century American male writers Category:20th-century American non-fiction writers Category:21st-century American non-fiction writers